Same Imprint Seth and Embry
by ironicawerewolf
Summary: This is a story about two werewolves imprinting on the same girl but what they don't know is she has a secret. This story is filled with major drama and more twists and turns imaginable! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter One The Past

Please read, enjoy, and review!!! This is my first fan fiction so please be nice!!! Thanks and I really hope you enjoy!!!

Preface:  
what would you do if you loved the same person as your brother? What would you do if she completed you both? What if you could not hide anything from them? If you could choose, would you choose your life or your family?

Chapter One- The Past

I was sitting in the middle of the clearing, where the standoff between the Voltri and the Cullen's took place. I sit here thinking about the past few years. So much has happened. Well we scared the Voltri away and saved the Cullen's. After that things slowed down and I hang with Jake at the Cullen's place. Renesmee is still growing but not too much now. Jake, Edward and Bella are so happy she is going to be fine. Now Jake knows that she will be fully grow in six years. He does not even want to think of her that way because he is right now being a brother to her. They will be together though. Funny thing is that if Jake did see her that way Edward would most likely rip his head off. Edward and I are close he is like family to me. The rest of the Cullen's are too. His family helps me to be able to get through the rough times. It's a hard when my dad passed away because I was heartbroken and then I turned into a werewolf.  
"Shape shifter" Edward said to me. Man he just scared the crude out of me.  
"Sorry I did not mean to sneak up on you" he said.  
"Its ok man" I said "so why are you here?"  
"Just checking on you I was hunting and heard you thinking about your dad" he whispered.  
"oh well just thinking about all I've been through since my dad passed" I whispered to him.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"He asked.  
"I think I do because I can never talk to anyone about it," as I was talking he walked closer and sat down in front of me.


	2. Chapter Two he has missed so much

Chapter 2- he has missed so much

Edward sat there waiting patiently.  
"Well I just hate that he died I miss him so much" I cried out. He put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm sorry I know what you are going through" he said but how could he.  
"HOW! HOW COULD YOU KNOW? HUH DID YOU HAVE TO WATCH YOUR DAD DIE?" I screamed at him. He sat there unmoved by my outburst.  
"Yes I did my dad have the Spanish influenza before me," he whispered. I was in too much shock to say anything so I just thought _man I'm so sorry I didn't know please forgive me_. He just nodded.  
I gained my voice again and said "I just can't talk to anyone because it's still really hard for Leah and the pack will call me a wuss if I think about how much I miss him. So I just don't talk about him and try not to think about him"  
"I know, it's ok, just know you can always talk to me" he said. That little statement gave me hope that everything will be ok because I do not have to keep everything bottled up.  
Then all of a sudden we hear this loud growl. Edward looks around  
"what is that "he said to me. I smiled and laughed because the growl was my stomach.  
"I'm hungry that's all" I spoke still laughing.  
"Esme is making food at the house if you want any." he said  
"heck ya! I love her cooking" I said "I'll race you back" he laughed and after I turned wolf we took off for home. He beat me of course because he has vampire speed. When we got to the front lawn we heard something going on inside. Then we heard a scream.


	3. Chapter three Back to School

Read and Review!!!

Chapter 3- back to school

we glanced at each other then took off toward the house. when we got into the house we saw nessie pouting. bella walked over to us.  
"jake wanted to put her down for a nap" bella stated and smiled at us. edward and i nodded.  
"please, please nessie will you go take a nap?" jake pleaded with her.  
" no, i dont wanna" she said shaking her head "why should i? mommy and daddy never do."  
"nessie, if you don't take a nap then jake will have to leave" edward threatened  
"so i don't care" she said, but you could she the hurt on her face and on jake's.  
"that means no more werewolves" he said  
" no, i love my wolf people, especially my jakey ill take a nap daddy" she said then ran up stairs.  
edward kissed bella and grabbed her hand as they went together to tuck nessie in. jake sighed then followed. how i wish i had what edward and bella had or what jake and nessie will have. i heard a growl from upstairs. _sorry_.  
"hungry" esme called from the kitchen.  
"very, thanks"i said to her. i walked into the kitchen and it smelled amazing.  
"where is everyone?" i asked.  
"rose and em are on another honeymoon, alice and jazz are shopping, and carlisle is at the hospital" esme said while Edward, jake, and bella walked in.  
"interesting, i feel bad for jasper though. why would he want to go shopping?" as i was talking esme brought me food, "thanks" I said  
i started to stuff my face with the hot eggs, bacon, and waffles. "these are my favorite thanks"  
edward is the one who answered my question "well, first of all, he will follow her anywhere and second, alice is giving him a make over" edward continued "he is not really enjoying himself but he will do anything for her."  
"why does he need a make over?" i asked  
"alice will not, cannot, go a month without one" he replied.  
"oh, i feel bad for you guys" i said laughing  
"Guess what seth" jake asked  
"what?" i asked  
"we are going back to school!" he said  
"NO! why? i dont want to" i whinned  
"well if i have too then you do to" he said  
"why do you have to? " i continued to whine  
"because if he is going to be with my daughter, then he is going to and if you are going to hang out here, then you do too, because we cant give renesmee the wrong impression" bella pointed out  
"ok, i understand, when do we start?" i asked  
"you will start next week and you and jake will be juniors" edward said. i hate this why do i have to go to school. hopefully i will not get mad or maybe, i _could_ then turn wolf and i would get out of going to school. great idea!

all of a sudden i felt a smack on the back of my head. Oh, crude, Edward can hear everything i am thinking. _fine i wont turn but i wont pretend to like it either_.  
"well, you will be going whether you like it or not." edward said to me. Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.  
"dont worry about it" edward said to everyone "oh! alice and jasper are home"


	4. Chapter four Surprises

Chapter 4- surprises

Alice and jasper walk in holding hands. Then, a wave of calm hit me. I looked around the room

and saw jasper smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Well, we walked in and you got really sad so I thought I would help," he said to me.

"Thanks. I think," I said to him.

"Welcome, I am here to help," he said. _Why is he being nice to me? _Ithought to Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders. _Whatever, I guess it's cool_. He smiled at that thought.

"So did you have fun?" Bella directed towards Alice and Jasper.

"Tons!" Alice squealed.

"yup," Jasper added not quite as excited

"Oh! Seth. Jacob. I got you guys something," she said.

"Really? what?" I was scared as I replied

"I got you guys new clothes for school," she squealed again.

_Uh oh! _I thought to Edward. _What am I in for?_

He started dying laughing. Everyone stopped to stare at him. Every person, but Edward and me,

had a confused look on their face. Edward composed himself and said, "You will have to ask

her."

"Do you guys want to see your stuff?" Alice asked. Any one could hear the excitement in her

voice. She looked at Jake. "Whatever," he said.

"I guess, but how did you know we were going to school?" I questioned.

"I saw you going to school," she replied. "Like, in a vision, I don't know how, but I did.

So, are you guys ready to see your stuff?"

"Ok," we replied harmoniously, but no where near excited.

Alice started jumping around the room. _This is gonna be bad._


	5. Chapter 5 chapter 8

this is chapters 5 thru 8... i hope you enjoy!!! read and review please!!!!

Chapter 5 – Clothes

She ran to Jake and me and grabbed both of us by the arm. She then ran up the stairs dragging us with her to her room. And there was no need resisting. She also held ten bags in her hand. She set two bags off to the side, I wonder who those are for, and emptied the other eight on the bed.

"Are all those for us?" I asked really scared for the answer.

"Yes, aren't you happy?" she asked with this puppy dog sad face.

"Yes, we are Alice." Jake replied convincingly.

"Me too, Alice, sorry, I'm just not used to it." I said. She smiled.

"Well, you better get use to it!" she said and laughed.

We joined in then, she started showing us the clothes. We did a fashion show for the entire family. She got me Polo Ralph Lauren Slim Fit Bleecker Wash and Boot Cut Essex Wash Jeans and for Jake she got the Polo Ralph Lauren Classic-Fit Bleeker Wash jeans and Classic-Fit Twill Jeans. For the tops, she was pretty limited; she got us Polo Ralph Lauren Classic Fit Mesh, in every color you can think of.

"Thanks so much, Alice these are amazing and you are incredibly awesome and sweet," I said giving her a hug

"So what did you get Jasper?" I questioned

"Well, I got him some Polo Ralph Lauren cashmere cable crewnecks in those warm tones he likes and Merrick Linen silk pants. Also some Poplin trail cargo pants in navy and khaki. I also bought him Chuck Taylor All-Star high tops in gray and low tops in black," She replied.

It was about seven o'clock and Esme had already made dinner.

The phone rang and Edward answered, and then handed the phone to Jake.

"Yea. Ok, will do. Call me with an update," Jake answered to whoever was on the receiving end.

"What's that all about?" I asked Jake.

"Nothing," he said but he had a guilty look on his face.

"Ok then," I said. About three hours later, Edward asked if I could stay over that night because he and Jake had to leave.

"Ok, whatever man," I replied. After he and Edward had left, I went upstairs to put Nessie to bed. What is going on here? Why is everyone walking on eggshells? Also, why are Jake and Edward leaving?

Chapter 6 – The Dream

American Idol was on and the next thing I know, I was on 1st Beach. Whoa. How did I get here? I started walking down the beach and saw a bunch of couples everywhere I turned. I ran away, but no matter where I went I saw more couples. I started to run faster and faster. All of a sudden a girl appears in front of me. Then, I woke up.

Whoa. What was that? I thought to myself. I got up to go check on Nessie, but she was still sleeping soundly. I walked back down the stairs. Where is everyone? I thought out loud. Whatever, I thought and headed back to my bed, the couch.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was back at 1st Beach. This time I did not see couples; I saw people holding puzzle pieces that came in pairs. In my hand, I saw a puzzle piece without a pair. On my piece it said Soul. What is that suppose to mean? I started to walk down the beach. Everyone had matching pieces. Finally, I saw a girl who did not have a pair. She was gorgeous. I ran to her. When I got there, I looked at her piece and it said Mate. The weird thing was her piece had room for **two** puzzle pieces. What could that mean? Standing there, we put the pieces together, and they fit. Well, what ever the **two** spot mean, I don't care. I have found her, my Soul Mate.

Then, I woke up suddenly. "Wow. That was a crazy dream," I said and drifted back to sleep.

Chapter 7 – What the Heck?  
I woke up to silence and the smell of food. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I found everyone, including Rose and Emmett, sitting at the kitchen table waiting for something or someone. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and then I realized that everyone was staring at me.  
"Um, so what's up?" I asked nervously.  
"Well, something happened last night. That's why we had to leave," Edward said to me.  
"Ok. So what happened?" I asked.  
"You know your friend, Patrick?" he asked me.  
"Yea, no, no, no. No, it happened didn't it? No! Why?" I asked them.  
"Well, soon there will be three vampires coming through town." Edward replied explaining everything in one statement.  
"So, are they like you?" I questioned.  
"One of them is a vegetarian, but the other two are not," he said.  
"Ok. So how's Patrick?" I asked.  
"He is ok just freaked out like we all were," Jake said while mock punching me.  
"That's good I guess. Man, I hate that this had to happen to another guy especially my best friend," I said. _Gosh this is horrible. I can't believe this. Poor Patrick.  
_"He will be ok; Alice has seen it," Edward replied to my thoughts.  
"Ok, so Carlisle, have you figured out how Alice can see us now?" I questioned.  
"It seems that since she is around you more, her visions are adapting to your kind," Carlisle replied.  
"Oh. Well that's really cool," I said. "So, how is our first day going to be?" might as well try to brace myself.  
"Well," she said as her eyes glazed over. Edward started laughing and her eyes went back to normal. She joined in laughing with Edward. "I could tell you, but it will be more fun to let you find out on your own."  
"That's unfair Alice," I whined.  
"Yea, but I don't care ha-ha" she said still laughing.  
"Ok, so back to the matter at hand," Edward interrupted our little battle.

"So, they are going to be here in a week."

Chapter 8 - School

It's been a week since Patrick first turned, and this week the new vampires are supposed to come to town. Alice has gotten my clothes and Jake's together, since we are starting school today. So, I'm getting ready, and I realize that Bella is missing. Edward said that she had family business to attend to. But aren't we here family also. He said he was going to take us to school to get signed up.  
"COME ON SETH! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! DO YOU?!" Edward yelled. _Oh yes I do!_ I replied in my head.  
"GET YOUR FURRY BUTT DOWN HERE NOW! SETH! WE ARE WAITING ON YOU!" he yelled.  
"FINE!" I yelled back. "COMING!" man he is impatient for someone who will live forever.  
I walked down the stairs grumbling. So, I get in the back of Edwards Volvo because Jake already has the front seat. _YOU SUCK_! No pun intended. _WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL? WHY ARE YOU BEING IMPATIENT?_ He just sat there glaring at me for the entire ride. Finally, he spoke up.  
"Seth, just trust me, it will be ok and please stop screaming at me, you are making my head hurt," he told me.  
"Fine," I grumbled. When we got to the school, Edward took us to the front office to get our schedules. As we were heading out of the office, I saw Bella's Ferrari.  
"What is she doing here?" I asked Edward.  
"She is signing her cousin up for school," he said.  
"Oh, is that what the family business was?" I questioned.  
"Yes, her cousin flew in yesterday," he told me.  
"Cool, I guess, so why is she here?" I asked.  
"Gosh, you ask a lot of questions. Her parents passed away and the only relative left is Charlie. He asked Bella to bring her because he had to get to work early," He replied.  
"That's really sad," I said.

As we were talking Bella and her cousin walked up to us. Wow! She was gorgeous. She had light brown hair with auburn highlights, which looked great with her pale complexion. She also had the most mesmerizing deep, dark blue eyes. They so were beautiful I could not take my eyes off her. All of a sudden everything was gone but her. I could not remember anything - my friends, family, the pack, I could not even remember my own name. All I knew was that she was it. She was my soul mate, my imprint.  
"Seth. Seth? Seth!" Bella worried, "Edward is he ok?"  
"Shhh. its ok, it is happening," he replied.

_Wait! Did everyone else know?_ I questioned him in my head. All he did was nod and I had to hold back a growl. _We will talk about this later._ I told him with my thoughts.  
"Well, Seth this is Samantha," Bella introduced her cousin.  
"Hi Samantha. I'm Seth." I said to her. Could she hear the way I caressed her name as I spoke.  
"Hey Seth," she said and giggled.  
"I'm going to get your schedule Samantha," Bella said.  
"Ok, what ever," she replied not taking her eyes from mine. Bella sighed and walked away with Edward toward the office.  
"Samantha this is Jake," I said to her and my eyes still never moved from hers.  
"Hey," she said and that was all.  
"So what is your first class Jake?" I asked for the first time taking my eyes from hers.  
"It is gym," he said with this huge goofy grin on his face.  
"Cool, my first class in biology," I told him. Bella and Edward walked back holding hands. I saw Samantha's schedule in Bella's hand. I took it before she handed it to Samantha. I saw that her first class was biology too.  
"Your first class is biology too," I told her while handing her schedule back to her. As I was handing it back to her, our hands touched. The spot it touched tingled with unusual electricity.  
"Thank you," she said when she got her schedule.  
"Welcome, do you want to head to class? We don't want to be late on our first day," I said and she nodded. _Thanks for the line_. I thought to Edward and he laughed as he and Bella headed to their cars.

We walk away leaving Jake just staring there with his mouth open.

please please please review!!!!


	6. Chapter 9 chapter 10

hey i hope you enjoy!!! i enjoyed writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it.... please read and review!!! thanks!!! ;)

Chapter 9- a new beginning

As we walked thru the rain, I took my eyes off her for the first time and noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink baby doll top with tight fitting jeans that hugged every curve and silver high heels. She looked gorgeous. As I took my eyes off her, my hand starts to mover toward hers. _No_, I thought _this is going to fast_ _don't do this, but I want to so bad, _to feel her smooth, soft skin. _Ahh! Please don't do it, but I want to. NO!_ I commanded myself, but my hand kept moving toward hers until they touched. She quickly moved hers away. So much pain I have experienced, but this is so much more.

"Sorry," I told her. She still did not speak. "I did not mean anything by it" I meant everything by it. You are my imprint and I am in love with you. You are my other half, my soul mate.

"It is ok," was all she replied. We walked in silence. It was not a good silence or a peaceful silence it was an awkward silence.

"Ok i'm sorry I pulled my hand away but I have never felt this way about someone this quick" her words just flowed out. "I really did not mean to."

"It is ok I know exactly what you are talking about," I told her as we walked into biology. I held the door open for her. She smiled at me. We walked into class the teacher introduced us. There was only one table available, so we sat there. Wow, she is amazing I can not take my eyes off of her. I want to get to know me and I want to get to know her too.

"So how old are you?" I whispered to her because class had begun.

"16," she replied while looking down. "I skipped a grade."

"Oh, wow! I suck at school. Hey, maybe you could tutor me." I said.

"Sure that would be cool," she replied. Yes! I will get more time with her. Yay!

"Would you like to come over to Bella's house tonight?" I asked.

"Yea, I guess," she replied.

"Sweetness! You will love her family," I told her. We talked about the Cullens for the remainder of the class period. We also found out that we had every class together. Our next class was Spanish.

"Hola, Como esta?" Senora Babbin asked. She introduced Samantha and me to the class and we sat down next to each other. Then we went back to talking about the Cullens. During the conversation she was into the conversation and kept asking me questions. Before we knew it the bell rang and it was time for gym. We walked together to the gym and then went our separate ways into the locker rooms. I really was not paying attention until someone started talking to me.

"Hey what's up? My name is Adam" this emo looking guy with jet black hair with blue tints asked me. Wow this guy is so weird.

"Nothing much Adam, what about you?" I asked him.

"Nothing, what is your name?" he asked me. Crap. Wow, i'm a jerk. I can not believe I forgot.

"Sorry i'm Seth," I told him. After that we finished changing. We walked out and i saw Samantha with a girl standing next to her. The girl had dirty blonde hair with pink highlights. Adam continued to walk past me after we stopped in front of the girls. He walked up to the other girl and put his arm around her waist. Oh, that makes sense. A match made in a creepy part of heaven. I looked at Samantha and she was wearing softie shorts with a pink spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of pink converse.

"Hey Samantha," I said, "this is Adam"

"Hey Seth and Adam. Seth this is Danielle" Samantha amazing voice spoke to me. Danielle smiled at me and then went back to gazing into Adam's eyes as he did the same. I wish Samantha and I could be like that. Then the coach called us to the middle of the gym. Today he told us to walk the track. Together Danielle, Adam, Samantha, and I walked.

"So would you guys want to eat lunch with us today?" Danielle asked.

"I would love to baby," Adam replied. They were holding hands so with the hand she was not holding she smacked him.

"I was not talking to you Adam. I was talking to Samantha and Seth" she said.

"I'd love to if Seth wants to…" Samantha said taking my hand and looking at me expecting a yes.

"Sure, that would be great," I replied. So after gym we walked to lunch. We got our lunch and sat at this table already almost filled. When we got there Danielle introduced us.

"Hey guys, this is Samantha and Seth," she told everyone, "Samantha. Seth. This is Lera, Katie, Kelly, Brian, and Jonathan."

"Hey" everyone at the table replied at once.

"Hi" Samantha replied.

"Hey" I said. Samantha and I were still holding hands, so were Danielle and Adam, then we sat down. Then the conversations started Samantha was talking to all the girls while was talking to the guys.

"So Adam how long have you and Danielle been going out?" I asked.

"Since this past summer. She the best thing that happened to me" he replied. While Adam was talking Jonathan and Brian were playing an air violin. He turned to them and smacked them in the head.

"Just because you two can get a girl doesn't mean can say squat," he told them.

"Fine man gosh why do you have to be so violent?" Jonathan told him. The girls were in some intense conversation and laughing away. The guys and I talked about everything. Then the bell rang to go back to class. The rest of the day went be smoothly and we had Adam and Danielle in the rest of our classes too. We walked out to the parking lot. We said bye to Adam and Danielle. They walked off to Adams gorgeous car. He had a dark blue Dodge Charger with black racing strips. Edward drove up in his Volvo. We got in and I thought to Edward _Alice saw this right? This is ok? _He nodded. _Sweetness!_

Chapter 10- meeting the family  
"Hey Edward," I said. "This is Samantha."  
"Hi Samantha, I'm Edward and the big dork next to me is Jacob," he replied mock punching Jake.  
"Hi," she replied.  
"So, what's up Edward?" I said when we were finished with the formalities.  
"Nothing much, how was your first day?" he asked me.  
"Great and Samantha and I met some new friends too," I told him.  
"What about you Jacob?" Edward asked.  
"Awesome," he said "I joined the wrestling team today"  
"You have pretty unfair advantage, but wolves never play fair. So, that's pretty cool. " I said. Edward just kept glaring at Jake. We finally got out of the school parking lot, and I decided it was time to warn Edward. _She is human, you need to drive slower. I can't loose her, Edward I love her._ I thought to him. Samantha took my hand in hers, and I looked into those gorgeous deep blue eyes. I was lost in them so, before I got ahead of myself, I decided to start talking.  
"So, what do you think of our new friends?" I asked  
"Omg! The girls are awesome. Danielle is so funny and Lera is a shop-o-holic. Then the twins, Kelly and Katie, are just the best. When they talk, they can barely form coherent sentences, because they are always laughing. They were all really nice. So what did you think of Adam, Jonathan, and Brian?" she asked.  
"They all seem very interesting. Adam seems head over heels for Danielle." I said. She started laughing. Edward and Jake were staring straight ahead not paying attention to us.  
"Why are you laughing?" I questioned.  
"Oh, it's because that was all Danielle could talk about. We had to keep bringing her out of her daydreams." She said still laughing and I joined in. Wow, I hope Samantha and I will be like that.  
"Oh wow that is funny," I said. As I finished this last statement, we pulled up to the Cullen's place. I heard Samantha gasp.  
"What do you think?" I asked her. Both Edward and Jake started laughing.  
"Omg! It is amazing," she replied. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. We walked to the house hand in hand. Edward opened the front door and walked over to Bella, who was sitting on the couch, and kissed her. Nessie was next to her on the couch, and she ran at human pace to Jake. Alice was sitting on the stairs with Jaspers head in her lap; she was playing with his hair. Rose and Em were on the love seat making out. _Ewwwwwwwwww gross, Edward make them stop; they will scare Samantha._ I thought to Edward. Edward coughed and they stopped. I could smell that Esme was cooking in the kitchen.  
"Hey everybody," I said. "I wanted to introduce you to my friend Samantha."  
"Hey," Emmett said while wiggling his brows evilly.  
"Hi," Alice said waving.  
"Hello," Rose said, not looking at her.  
"Hello," Jasper said, he was still having some problems around humans.  
"Hi," Nessie said, waving like a maniac in Jake's arms.  
"Hey," Bella said, shaking her head at her daughter with a grin on her face.  
"Samantha, this is Nessie, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Esme is in the kitchen," I said pointing to each person as I said their name. We walked over to the couch and sat next to Bella. Edward was now sitting on the floor by her feet. Jake walked into the kitchen with Nessie in his arms.  
"So, Samantha how was your first day?" Bella asked her cousin.  
"It was great; I met some great girls," Samantha said.  
"That sounds great," Bella said, "So, are you enjoying Forks?"  
"Yea, its ok, I mean it's definitely different from Maryland, but I do really like it. People here are so much nicer and make me feel so welcome." Samantha said. I'm so glad she is adjusting well. They continued to talk to like this for a while. I started to play with her hand absentmindedly. Alice jumped up and came over to where we were sitting.  
"Samantha, lets go get food from the kitchen," Alice said to Samantha.  
"Ok," she replied. Edward got up and walked to the door. Then someone knocked.


	7. Chapter 11 chapter 12

heres some more of my story!!! please read and review... thanks so much to everybody that has!!!

Chapter 11- what should I do now?  
Edward opened the door and there stood Patrick. _Whoa! Ok, what is he here for? Is that why Alice took Samantha?_ Edward nodded  
"Hey, Patrick, you made it?" Edward said.  
"Yea man," Patrick replied. "Hey Seth, man, how did you deal with this?"  
"Just listened to the older guys," I said. Gosh I feel bad for him but at least he has Jake, Quil, Embry, and Leah. Well, maybe not Leah.  
"Ok, I mean so far, I have the hang of it, but I still doubt myself" Patrick said.  
"No, don't do that. There is no reason to," Edward said.  
"So, why did you join Jake's pack instead of Sam's?" I asked.  
"Because, I don't want to be separate from my best friends, and the bloodsuckers are kind of fascinating," Patrick replied. A low growl escaped from Edward.  
"Wow nice vampire," I said. _Please don't be mad at him. He was raised like the rest of us._ I thought to Edward. He nodded.

"All I ask Patrick though is that you don't call them bloodsuckers; it's kind of like them calling us dogs," I said.  
"Oh yea, sorry, it slipped. I did not mean to offend you," Patrick said. "So, Edward, why did I need to come over?"  
"Well, I have some good news to give you. Jake has said that in the last week you have shown amazing progress, so you get to go to school tomorrow" Edward said grinning.  
"Awesome, I really wanted to go back to school too," Patrick said.  
"Why?" was all I asked  
"Because I need some human interaction, and I don't want to go to the Rez School" he replied. _I wonder if Samantha is ok. Why did Alice take her? What time is it?  
_"It's about 6:30, and you should probably take her home," Edward replied to my thoughts. "You could take my vanquish also."  
"Thanks," I said. "Yea I love that car." I got up and walked into the kitchen. I smelled Esme's famous homemade cookies. Samantha was sitting at the counter eating cookies and milk. I went up to her and put my arm around her shoulders.  
"You ready to go?" I asked her. She then laid her head against my shoulder.  
"No, not really, but I guess I have too. Charlie will be wondering where I'm at," she said.  
"Ok, well I will take you home now," I said, helping her down and taking her hand. We walked out into the living room. _I want to ask her out. Is this a good idea?_ Edward nodded and tossed me the keys. I opened her door and helped her in.  
"Thanks. Such a gentleman" she said. I drove her to Charlie's house. We sat there in the drive way for a second, and then I decided it was time to say something.  
"Samantha, I know I have only known you for a short time, but it feels like I have known you forever," I said.

I heard her heart accelerate "But Samantha will be my girlfriend?"

Chapter 12 - I don't know  
"Well, this is going to sound bad," Samantha said. No, this can't be; she can't do this to me. "I have never felt this way about someone so quick. Yes, Seth, I will be your girlfriend." she started to come closer to me. I leaned in and our lips touched. It was perfection; we were meant to be together. They fit together like puzzle pieces. Our breathing increase and our heart beats quickened.  
"My imprint," I whispered. She leaned away.  
"What is an imprint?" she asked. Crap!  
"Um… well..." I stuttered. "Ok, do you promise not to freak out?"  
"Why would I freak out? What are you not telling me?" she asked her voice going up an octave.  
"Well Samantha, I'm a… werewolf," I said and she started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"  
"Are you serious? You think you are a werewolf?" She said still laughing.  
"No, I don't think I am a werewolf, I am a werewolf." I said. She continued to laugh. "Why are you still laughing?"  
"I'm laughing because this is so weird. Well, I have a secret too" she said- I sat there staring at her like an idiot. "Well I am a shape shifter."  
"Really? What do you turn into?" I asked.  
"I can turn into anything or anyone I want," she said with a grin.  
"Coolness that is amazing" I said. Wow could she get anymore amazing.  
"Hey, Samantha, are you ever going to come in?" Charlie yelled from the front door.  
"I guess I should let you go" I said.  
"No, please don't go," she begged. Did she really want me as much as I wanted her?  
"Ok, I won't. Let's see if Charlie will let me stay for a little while longer," I said. I got out walked to her side of the car and opened her door for her. She grabbed my hand as we walked toward Charlie's house.  
"Hey Charlie," I said. He looked at me, he look at Samantha, and then he looked at our hands.  
"Wow that was quick. Is that why you were at the Cullen's so long?" he questioned.  
"Yes, sorry but I wanted to get to know Bella and Seth more, and I really don't like to be home by myself" she said to him.  
"It's ok. So, Seth are you eating dinner with us tonight?" he asked.  
"Yes sir, but only if that is ok with you" I replied.  
"Of course it is Seth," he said. We ate pizza and watched TV. Then, Samantha and I finished our homework.  
"I think it's about time for me to go, Edward will want his car back," I finally said after hours of conversation. She laughed and I joined in.  
"Yea, I really don't want you to go though," she whined.  
"I'm sorry baby, but I do," I said while getting all my stuff together. She walked me to the door. I turned around to say goodbye. To my surprise she kissed me. It was the same as the first time. The kiss was pure perfection.  
"Ahem!!!" Charlie coughed loudly. We laughed.

"Sorry Charlie," I said, "bye sweetie"  
"bye Seth" she said. I went out to the car and drove away. I pulled up to the Cullen's place to find Alice jumping up and down on the steps.  
"Hey, Seth, so, did you have fun?" she asked when I parked and got out.  
"Yes I did" I replied as we were talking the rest of the family walked out.  
"Hey guys, what is up?" I asked.  
"Well, Seth, we have a gift for you." Edward was the one who spoke now.  
"What for?" I questioned utterly confused.  
"Well, we thought that you would need a new way to get around, since you have a girlfriend now. So, we got you a car" Edward replied.  
"Sweetness what kind?" I asked.  
"It is a Hummer H3," he said.  
"That is so cool. Thank you guys so much," I said. "Gosh this is so cool I have the best family ever."  
"Well, Seth, we feel the same about you," Esme replied.  
"Thanks so much," I said again, "I know I smell to you all but come here and give me a hug" Everyone came over and we had a group hug.  
"Now off to bed, Seth and Jake, you have school in the morning," Edward said in his dad voice.  
"Well, Seth, I kind of am one" he replied to my thought with his voice.  
"Ok, night everyone," I said and walked up to the guest room. I got ready for bed and went to sleep. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out and I was on first beach again, but this time there was only Samantha and I, Adam and Danielle, and Lera and Patrick on the beach. We were sitting there talking, and then out of nowhere two vampires appear. I woke up suddenly. Whoa! What the crap? That was weird. My heart rate finally slowed, and I settled back into the bed and slipped back into sleep.


	8. Chapter 13 a new day

i hope you enjoy!!! read and review please!!!

Chapter 13- A New Day  
I woke up to Alice jumping on my bed.  
"Good morning, good morning, good morning, its time to rise and shine," Alice sang.  
"What do you want Alice?" I questioned groggily. She jumped off the bed and ran to my closet. She grabbed my clothes and set them on my bed.  
"Now, go take a shower," She told me in a stern voice that kind of scared me. I got up and saluted her.  
"Ma'am yes ma'am," I said and she giggled. I went and got in the shower. It felt good to have the hot water flow down my back. It helped my muscles become less tense. I wonder why I'm so tense. I guess I'm just nervous about seeing Samantha up. I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I made it down stairs, Jake and Patrick were waiting by the door. Everyone else was with there partner. Edward, Bella, and Nessie were sitting on the couch. Emmett and Rosalie were on the love seat making out again. Esme was telling Carlisle goodbye. Jasper's arm was around Alice's waist. She was looking over us making sure we looked ok. She left Jasper's side, walked over to Jake, and started pulling on his shirt.  
"OMG! Jacob, can you not dress yourself?" she yelled at him. He cowered and she giggled.  
"What? You are scared of the little vampire now?" she said laughing. "Wow, you are a tough werewolf." We all joined in laughing.  
"Hey everyone," I said.  
"Seth, I'm sorry to say, but you have to take them to school," Edward said.  
"Ok fine. So Jake. Patrick. You guys ready to go?" I said.  
"Totally ready!!" Patrick replied very enthusiastic.  
"Yea," Jake replied with no excitement.  
"Well, we got to go now, because I have to pick up Samantha!" I said while a smile lit my face. Jake made gagging noises, so I smacked him in the head on my way by. We drove over to Charlie's to pick Samantha up. When we got there, Jake hopped in the back seat with Patrick. I got out of the car to get Samantha. She met me by the front door and kissed me.  
"Good morning beautiful," I said. She took my hand and we walked to my car.  
"Wow nice Hummer," she said, "When did you get that?"  
"The Cullen's got it for me," I replied. I opened her door for her and helped her in.  
"Samantha this is Patrick; he will be joining us at school today" I said.  
"Cool, it is nice to meet you Patrick," Samantha said. After that, we drove to school. We got there early, and Jake took Patrick to get his schedule. Samantha and I walked over to Adam and Danielle, who were sitting in Adam's car.  
"Hey guys," Samantha said, while they got out of the car, and Danielle hugged Samantha. Samantha whispered something to her. She started screaming while Adam was making his way over to me.  
"What's that about?" he asked pointing at the girls.  
"Oh well, my guess is that she told her about me asking her out last night," I said and he patted me on the shoulder. He walked up to Danielle and put his arm around her waist. I went and put my arm around Samantha's shoulder. We stood there talking, and then bell rang, so, we walked to class.  
"Hey Samantha. Hey Seth," Someone called, when we walked into biology. We both looked over to see Lera waving at us.  
"Hey," we replied in unison. We went and sat down at our table. Class went by as usual, and then we walked to Spanish holding hands. We talked throughout the whole class and never got in trouble. We walked to gym and met Adam and Danielle.  
"Hey, do you guys really want to walk the track today?" Adam asked.  
"Yea, I mean its better then playing any sports," Samantha replied.  
"Ok, well we are not today," Adam replied. "We will see you guys after class." He said taking Danielle, by the hand, and taking her behind the gym building.  
"Wow," was _all_ Samantha replied. We talked about Adam and Danielle for the rest of the period. They walked back to join us at the end of class.  
"Have fun?" I asked Adam, as we went to change.  
"Yea, I love spending time with Danielle; she is amazing. I also think she is the one." He replied. Adam and I continued to talk about our girlfriends. Then, we walked out to meet them and we all walked to lunch together. I met up with Patrick.  
"Hey Patrick, how is your day going?" I asked.  
"Great!" he replied.  
"Do you want to sit with my friends and me?" I asked. We went to sit at our table and I started introducing everyone.  
"Hey guys this is my friend, Patrick," I said. "Patrick, this is Danielle and Adam, Katie and Jonathan, Kelly and Brian, and Lera," as soon as I said Lera name, Patrick looked like he was in a trance. He looked like a man that had just seen the sun for the first time. Ahh, another wolf has imprinted. Well, good for him. Patrick talked to Lera for the rest of lunch, and both of them never took there eyes off each other.  
"Ok, so everyone, my parents are going out of town tomorrow," Danielle started to say. "So, that means, I have the house to myself, and most of you know that I hate to be by myself. Would you all like to come over and hang out? We can watch movies and just hang out," she continued and looked at Adam. Everyone agreed. This is going to be fun. The day continued like yesterday. After school, we were all standing there talking.  
"Hey, you guys I can't wait till tomorrow," Danielle said.  
"Yea, me either," Samantha replied. Then, we all headed off to our cars. Wow, this is all working out perfectly. Samantha, Patrick, and I walked over to meet Jake at the car. I drove Samantha home and kissed her good bye.  
"I love you baby; I will see you tomorrow morning," I said. "Don't forget to ask Charlie about tomorrow night."  
"Ok, I won't and I love you, too. Bye," she replied and kissed me again. Jake made gagging noises again.  
"You like that Jake?" I questioned kissing Samantha again, but this time with more passion. My hands twisted into her hair while her hands twisted into mine. The one thing I did not know was that Charlie was standing at the front door watching us, but I found out when he was at my door knocking on the window. Samantha leaned away and giggled. I started laughed, and then opened my door.  
"Sorry Charlie," I said.  
"Not at my house!" Charlie said to me, while we were talking Samantha walked over to her uncle.  
"Sorry Uncle Charlie," she said giggling.  
"Bye Sethy. I love you," She said.  
"Love you, too, sweetie," I replied, kissed her on the cheek, and got back in my car.  
"Ok, Seth now, please don't ever ever do that in front of me again!" Jake yelled at me while we were driving away from her house.  
"Oh sorry," I said sarcastically. "So Patrick what do you think of Lera."  
"WOW that girl is amazing. I fell in love with her the minute I laid eyes on her. It was like I had known her my whole life." Patrick rambled on and on for the entire ride home. We made it back to the Cullen's place and walked inside.  
"So did everyone have a good day?" Esme asked.  
"Yes," we all replied. She had just finished cooking dinner for us, so, we ate an early dinner. We finished, and i needed to ask about the party tomorrow.

"Hey guys do you think Patrick and I could go to a party tomorrow?" I asked "We will not be home to late promise."

"Yea thats fine" Carlisle said. Then my phone rang and it was Samantha.

"Hey Baby did you ask Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes and he said as long as I am home by eleven he does not care what i do" She answered.

"Coolness i will see you tomorrow baby. I love you. Sleep tight." I said.

"Love you too Sethy. Dream about me tonight." She replied.

"most definatly." i said. We hung up and i went to get ready for bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was dreaming again. It was Samantha and i in the woods walking hand in hand. Then we heard screaming. I woke with a start. Wow that was weird. Why am i having all these strange Dreams? i asked myself. huh weird.


	9. Chapter 14 Party!

i hope you enjoy!!! please read and comment!!!

Chapter 14- Party?!  
When I got up the next morning, I followed the routine that I had been following the past few days. Alice woke me up, picked out my clothes, and told me to shower_. I wonder if this will be the routine for the rest of the school year.  
_"Yes, it will be," Edward answered my thoughts as he walked by my door. Alice glared at me.  
"Oh, tell Sammie and Lera that I want them to come over today before the party," Alice said as Patrick, Jake, and I were leaving.  
"Ok," I replied. Once we got to school, everything followed as it had the days before. Finally, lunch time came.  
"So is everyone in for the party?" Danielle asked as we all got to the tables outside. We sat outside today because today was one of the rare sunny days in Forks. She was seated on the picnic table next to Samantha. Everyone nodded in agreement, and Danielle squealed in happiness. She started bouncing up and down on the picnic table.  
"Whoa, Danielle, baby calm down," Adam said as he walked to stand in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"NO!" she said, "Just because I'm a little excited you are telling me to calm down? Well, to that, I have one thing to say grrrr!"  
"Well ok then," Adam replied his hands sliding from her shoulders to her waist. "I was just saying that because people are staring, and I know how you feel about that."  
"I'm sorry," She said putting her forehead on his shoulder. "You of all people should know that this is the first time my parents are leaving me home by myself, and I'm just a little bit excited I guess." She then sat back up and started talking again. We were going to order pizza and watch a movie. We had three choices: The Ring, Friday the Thirteenth, or Push. The rest of the day went by really fast, and Samantha was so excited, almost as much as Danielle. Samantha and I talked about the party, and in eighth period, I remembered what Alice had told me to tell Samantha.  
"Hey, would you mind being a dress up doll tonight?" I asked, "Alice really wants to give you a makeover tonight before the party."  
"OMG! YES, YES, TOTALLY YES!" She screamed in the middle of Mr. Camble's history lecture. He turned and looked at Samantha with a disapproving look.  
"Sorry," she whispered and he nodded in approval. If I thought she was excited before, I was horribly mistaken. She was literally bouncing up and down in her seat. Class finally ended, and we walked hand in hand to my Hummer. Katie, Kelly, and their boyfriends Brian and Jonathan were standing next to it with Patrick, Lera, Danielle, and Adam.  
"Can't wait for tonight!" all the girls screamed at the same time.  
"Wow you all are really excited," Adam said and all the girls turned and glared at him.  
"Shut up!" Danielle said to him. Then, she kissed him, and they seemed like they were in another world.  
"So… we should be at your house at about six, right?" I said interrupting them.  
"Mhm," She said and then stopped kissing Adam after Lera smacked her in the back of the head.  
"Ouch!" Danielle screamed.  
"Gosh, you are such a drama queen," Lera said and everyone laughed while Danielle was rubbing the back of her head with a sour expression on her face. We cleared up a few minor details about the party, after we all stopped laughing. Jake, Lera, Patrick, Samantha, and I got in my car and drove to the Cullen's place. Alice was standing on the porch waiting for the girls, and as soon as they got out, she pulled them upstairs, where they would be a blank canvas for her to create a masterpiece.  
"You two stay here," she said in an authoritative voice. Patrick and I went and sat on the couch, having no problem being left out of this makeover fest. The rest of the Cullen's were not there; Alice had said they were hunting.  
"Man, I can't wait for the party," Patrick said.  
"Me either," I replied. We talked for hours waiting on them.  
"Hey, Alice, we have to go! We are supposed to be there at six!" I yelled. "And now it is 5:45. Come on!"  
"I'm almost done!" She yelled back. A couple of minutes later Alice joined us at the bottom of the staircase.  
"Ok girls, come on down," She called out. Samantha and Lera walked down the stairs arm in arm. Lera was wearing a pair of flair jeans and a blue Polo Ralph Lauren polo with silver flats. Then, my eyes found Samantha and wow she was gorgeous. She was wearing a black Juicy Couture miniskirt and a purple halter top with purple low top converses. She walked up to me.  
"What do you think?" She said spinning in a circle.  
"Wow," was all I could say. She giggled and walked closer to me, so she could put her arms around my neck. She stood on her toes trying to kiss me, so I put my arms around her waist to pick her up and kiss her. My lips parted hers and she sighed. I put her back down, but kept my arms around her.  
"Are you sure you still want to go?" I teased.  
"YES!" She squealed. I let go of all of her except her hand. We walked to my truck and got in. As we were on the road, I looked behind me, and then wished I hadn't, because Lera and Patrick were making out in the backseat.  
"I love you," I said as I turned to Samantha.  
"I love you to Sethy," she replied. We finally made it to Danielle's house, and as soon as we pulled up, we heard someone yelling. We all looked at each other, then back at the house; we got out to see what was up. As soon as we get out, Danielle runs out of the house with black tears running down her face.  
"OMG! Danielle, what's wrong?" Samantha said as Lera and she ran over to her.  
"ADAM… BROKE… UP… WITH… ME!!!" Danielle screamed and fell to the ground. Samantha pulled her up from the ground.  
"I'm so sorry," Samantha said. Patrick and I looked at the situation, and decided we were going to go inside to see what was up with Adam, but then something no one expected happened.  
"You know you deserve this," Lera said walking up to Danielle. We stopped and turned around.  
"Yes, I know," she replied hanging her head. Samantha started to say something, but Lera put her hand up stopping her. Lera turned back to Danielle and slapped her. "Ok now ouch!! That hurt."  
"Now, will someone tell me why that just happened," Samantha asked and she looked pissed.  
"Well where do I start?" Lera said. "Ok, I know. What's the date for today?"  
"It's Wednesday, April 15," I replied. At this point, I really did not care if they broke up, but I wanted to know why she had gotten slapped.  
"Well, since Valentine's Day, they have been on and off dating. Danielle, being the drama queen, is always breaking up with him, crying, and then blaming it on him." She said pausing for a moment. "So, my job has been to stop her from doing that, and she had been doing great until now."  
"Oh ok," Samantha replied. "So why did you…" they continued so Patrick and I headed inside. Adam was sitting on the bottom stair with his head in his hands.  
"Hey man," I said. He looked up at me. "You ok?"  
"No," he replied. "Gosh, it's like I can't talk to her; she just flips out. Man, I don't know what to do anymore."  
"Yea, I don't know either," I said sorry I could not offer a solution.  
"So, what actually happened?" Patrick asked. Adam got up and led us down the hall to the kitchen.  
"Well, let's just say I have known that her parents were going out of town for a week. We had been planning to hang out, you know just the two of us, and then she met Samantha and you two. Now we are having a party, but don't get me wrong, you guys are awesome. You just understand that choosing between hanging out with friends and hanging out with your girlfriend?"  
"Yea, I totally understand," both Patrick and I replied.  
"I mean it's not like we would do anything," Adam said sighing. "Because she has promised her parents that she will stay pure, and being the good guy I am I respect her decision, even if I don't agree with it."

We continued talking as the girls walked back in. Samantha walked over and put her head on my shoulder. I, then, put my arm around her.  
"Adam I'm really really…" Danielle started to say but Adam interrupted her with a kiss.  
"Baby its ok. Don't worry about it," he said.  
"Ok," she said hanging her head. "But I do have one thing to say. I really am a witch, and next time I try to break up with you, you have to tell me I can't. You are the only one in this relationship who can break it. Ok?"  
"Ok, but I have some thing to say to you too," Adam said but was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Danielle called out walking toward the door.  
"Hey," Katie said following her boyfriend Jonathan. Everyone said hey and went to the living room. There was another knock on the door; it was Kelly and Brian. Danielle called for pizza, and it was on the way.  
"Hey guys, I have a great idea," Danielle said. "Ok, we are going to mess with the delivery guy, because he is a senor from last year."  
"Cool who is it?" Samantha questioned.  
"It is Mike Newton; he was supposed to go to college, but he got some girl pregnant, and now he has to work two jobs." Danielle replied.

Wow, I have to tell Bella and Edward about this. So Danielle, Lera, Katie, Kelly, and Samantha turned the music up really loud, and are standing in front of the house dancing. Mike shows up and gets out to give them the pizzas. The rest of the guys and I were standing in the living room watching out the window. Kelly and Katie walk up to him and start flirting with him. Then Danielle, Lera, and my Samantha walked up to him. They all led him into the house and into the living room, but he has not noticed us. They pushed him down on the couch and for the first time he noticed us. He looked scared witless and we all start dying laughing.  
"Thanks for the pizza, but all of us are taken," Samantha said. She handed him the money, and he all but ran from the house. As soon as he left, we all busted out laughing.  
"Omg that was so much fun," Danielle said. "Ok, so we can eat and start a movie. Which movie do we want to watch?" we decided on The Ring which was really good. We ate hung out and watched the movie. During the movie, Kelly excused herself and moments later Jonathan did too. Then, they came back together. After the movie ended, we said our goodbyes and left. I took Lera and Patrick home first, so I would have more time with Samantha. After we dropped them off, her phone rang.  
"Omg, why would he do that?" Samantha questioned. "Does she know yet?"


	10. Chapter 15 drama

sorry it took so long... i hope you enjoy... please read and review!!!

Chapter 15-DRAMA (part 1)  
"Whoa, like seriously? Why would she do that? Uh huh like yea. Omg she is such a slut!" Samantha said "Wow that is so uncool. Well, we can talk more tomorrow, bye."  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Oh, total girl drama," Samantha said, and I knew I really did not want to hear this. "Well Jonathan cheated on Katie with Kelly tonight. The thing is that Katie doesn't know. Jonathan called Adam after he dropped Katie off, because he doesn't know what to do. OMG this is horrible!" she continued, then put her head in her hands. I pulled up into Charlie's driveway. Then, I took her hand and kissed it.  
"Sweetie, it will be ok," I comforted her.  
"I know; I just feel so bad for Katie. She is so sweet and Kelly is such a slut. I mean to get your sister's boyfriend to cheat on her. Talk about low!" she said. Wow, Kelly seemed really sweet and nice but wow.  
"I love you," I said trying to take her mind off everything.  
"I love you too," she replied. "Charlie is waiting I better go."  
"Ok" I said and leaned in to kiss her, but she leaned away. "What's wrong?"  
"You would never cheat on me would you?" she questioned. She looked like she was really worried about the answer.  
"No one besides you holds any interest for me." I replied.  
"Good," she said and we kissed, but this was not like any other kiss. She was suddenly full of passion, her hands were in my hair, and mine were pulling her closer to me. Not the easiest thing done in a car. I needed to stop this, but I couldn't find the will to stop. She released her hands from my hair, and they traveled down my neck to my chest. I know what she was thinking and I HAD to stop this.

"Samantha, no we can't do this." I said pulling away slightly. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry, but first, we are in a car, and second, Charlie is waiting for you."  
"Oh," she said her voice breaking. I pulled her into a hug.  
"Samantha, I want to so bad, but not here, not now. When we do this, I want it to be special and always remember. I love you, ok?" I said, while stroking her cheek with my hand.  
"Yes I do, I'm so sorry too I don't know what came over me. I guess it's hanging out with Danielle and Adam, and then hearing about Jonathan cheating on Katie. I just want to make sure you would never do that to me." Samantha said.  
"Never think that. No one could ever come between us, and your hold on me is unbreakable," I said. "But you should go ahead and go; I don't want Charlie mad at you or me."  
"Bye, I love you," she said as she was getting out. She blew me a kiss.  
"Love you more," I replied and she stuck her tongue out at me. Once she was safely in the house, I headed back to the Cullen's house. No one was home, so I head to bed. Tonight, I dreamed of what could have happened tonight if I let it.

Alice was there to wake me up, yet again. She told me the same thing to do for the fourth day now.  
"Alice, do you have to dress me each morning?" I whined.  
"Yes!" she replied. I left the house to go get Samantha, Lera, and Patrick. Jake had not been in school, because of the new vamps coming, and he knew that I could not be away from Samantha to do anything. When we got to school, Danielle was sitting on the sidewalk next to Adam. His arms were around her, and her face was buried in his chest. We got out, and headed over to them.  
"You ok Danielle?" Samantha asked.  
"No, I don't know what to do about Katie," Danielle replied putting her head in her hands.  
"It will all work out," Samantha replied taking Danielle by the hand and helping her up. We then walked to our separate classes. The morning went by slowly. When we got to gym, Danielle wanted to talk to Samantha and told us to go away.  
"Man, Danielle is taking this hard; last night after everyone left, she told me that if her commitment to her parents caused me to cheat on her, she would break it." Adam said.  
"Wow yea, Samantha tried to last night, but it was in front of her house, and in the front seat of my car." I said. "She just wanted to make sure I would not cheat on her either." Adam started laughing.  
"What are you laughing at?" I questioned.  
"'Cause I never knew how much they were alike," He replied. We continued to talk for the rest of the period, and Samantha came up to me after class. She had a worried look on her face.  
"Hey, there is going to be major drama at lunch today, so, beware," Samantha said. We walked into the lunch room hand in hand. Katie was sitting at our table crying, and Kelly was comforting her.  
"How could she?" Samantha whispered to me.  
"Samantha just let things go, ok? You don't want to get in the middle of this," I whispered to her before we reached the table. She nodded. Everyone in the lunch room was silent. Jonathan walked in, and everyone turned to stare at him. Katie stood up, and walked over to him.  
"Baby, I'm real…" he started, but she slapped him before he could finish.

"YOU BIG FAT PIECE OF CRAP JERK! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? HUH?" she screamed at him. "I HATE YOU!"  
"But it meant nothing; I didn't want to, she seduced me," he tried to explain, but Kelly walk up to Katie and put her hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you believe me?"  
"Because my sister would never lie to me BUT A PIECE OF CRAP BOYFRIEND THAT WAS JUST TRYING TO GET SOME WOULD!" she yelled.  
"Katie, honey, I never wanted to hurt you, and plus I don't want anyone but you," Jonathan said.  
"Sure, sure, you say that now that you've been caught!" Katie said. "I HATE YOU AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!" she said, and then ran from the lunchroom crying and Kelly ran after her. The whole lunch room started booing as Jonathan walked from the lunch room. Once the lunch room settled back down, everyone started talking about what just happened. The table we sat at was silent for the first time since we met them. Katie walked in with Kelly. Everyone started clapping and cheering her on. She smiled an evil smile, but her face was hidden so only I could see part of it. Danielle, Lera, and Samantha got up to comfort Katie. Lunch was pretty quite after that, and the girls decided they were having a sleepover tomorrow night, and then going to first beach with everyone Saturday. I was supposed to invite my friends from the Rez. The rest of the day went by uneventful. We finished history, and walk to my car hand in hand. When we got there, we could not believe what we saw.

Chapter 15- DRAMA! (part 2)  
"OMG! Wow she got over Jonathan real quick" Samantha said when we reached my car where Danielle and Adam were standing. We all turned to see Katie all over some guy who she had pushed up against her car. Jake walked over to us.  
"Who is the girl all over Anoop?" Jake questioned.  
"That's Katie, who is Anoop?" I replied.  
"He is one of the guys on the wresting team" Jake said.  
"Cool, oh yeah! Can you get all the guys together at Emily's because I need to talk to them privately?" I said winking at him.  
"Ok now that is so gross they need to get a room!" Samantha said. They were really getting into it in the middle of the parking lot.  
"Totally!" Danielle agreed "that's why behind the gym is so much better than the middle of the parking lot because then no one can see you." We all started laughing.  
"Oh don't forget about the sleepover at my house tomorrow," Samantha said, "and can you tell Katie and Kelly too please? I will tell Lera when Patrick and she get here."  
"I will and omg I can't wait!" Danielle replied.  
"Me either!" Samantha said. As Danielle and Adam headed to his car Lera and Patrick walked up. Lera had a huge smile on her face.  
"So Lera did you have fun in gym?" Samantha questioned.  
"So much ahhh!" she replied while putting her head on Patrick's shoulder.  
"Wow, um yeah, oh don't forget sleepover at my house tomorrow." Samantha said. They continued to talk and my eyes wondered over to Katie and Anoop. Some girl walked up to Katie, ripped her off Anoop, and slapped Anoop. The girl then turned around to f ace Katie and punched her. Katie returned the favor and punched the girl. Everybody surrounded the girls and started cheering on the fight.  
"FIGHT! FIGHT!" many yelled.  
"GO KATIE!" some people yelled.  
"BEAT HER BUTT HEATHER!" others yelled. They continued to punch each other and pull each others hair. The fight was getting brutal. Patrick and I looked at each other.  
"We need to stop this," we said simultaneously. We ran into the canter of the fight. Patrick grabbed Heather and I grabbed Katie.  
"SETH LET GO OF ME!" Katie screamed at me.  
"GET YOU HANDS OFF OF ME; I WANT TO BEAT THAT PIECE OF TRASH!" Heather screamed at Patrick. We then dragged them to their friends. I took Katie to her sister and then looked her over. She had a gash on her forehead, a busted lip, and some bruises.  
"Let me take you to Dr. Cullen so he can fix you up." I suggested.  
"NO! I'M FINE AND I WOULD HAVE KICKED HER BUTT, IF YOU HAD NOT GOTTEN IN THE WAY!" Katie screamed.  
"Fine but I would go get checked out if I were you." I said and walked off. Patrick was already back at my car.  
"So how was Heather?" I asked  
"She was a little messed up but nothing compared to Katie." Patrick replied.  
"Wow, Katie deserved all she got." I said and everybody agreed. Everybody then got in the car. "do you guys mind if we go by La Push?" I asked as we were driving out of the parking lot.  
"yea that would be cool" Patrick replied and the girls agreed. We drove toward La Push and went to Sam and Emilie's house. Once we got there we headed toward the house. I took Samantha by the hand and knocked on the door.

Chapter 15- DRAMA (part 3)

"Come in," Emilie say in her always cheerful voice. I opened the door and saw Emilie in the kitchen, like always.

"Hey, Emilie, this is Samantha and Lera," I said.

"Hi girls," Emilie replied turning to Patrick and I. "are you looking for Sam?"

"Yes ma'am" Patrick replied.

"He is out back with the others," she said winking at us.

"Ok, you girls have fun, we will be back in a few," I said as I kissed Samantha on the forehead. Patrick and I walked out of the house to the near by forest. Then we phased and all at once we hear voices coming at us.

_Seth! Patrick!_

_What up?_ All the thoughts came at us at once. They came from Embry, Sam, Jared, Paul, Connor, Ben, Jake, and Quil.

_Its been forever, since you phased man glad to have you back. _

_I know I've missed ya'll._

_Us too. So what did you need to talk to us about? _

_Well, Samantha and her friends are coming to First beach on Saturday and they were wondering if you guys wanted to join?_

_Yea!_

_Totally!_

_Sure!_

_So, is Samie here with you? _Huh? Wow, Samie as a nickname, that would fit her perfectly.

_Ummm, dude back to earth._

_Yea, she is._

_Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go meet her!_

_Ummm, sure?_ We phased back and head for the front of the house.

"Bye, we have a double date with some twins," Connor said then he and Ben left.

"Ok now, please be nice, she IS my imprint and Lera IS Patrick's imprint. NO hitting on them, Embry."

"Ok! Ok! Gesh, I'm not that mean." Embry replied. We walked back inside to the girls and Samantha smiled at me.

"Hey Samie," I said and her face lit up. Huh? I guess she likes it.

"Hey Sethy," she said and all the guys busted out laughing but I didn't care I just put my arm around her.

"Stop it boys or no food!" Emilie said sternly. They all shut up real quick. Then, all of us started laughing.

"Samie, this is Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul, Jake, and Embry." I said once we stopped laughing. I pointed to everyone as I said their name.

"Hi Samie," all the guys said in turn. I looked at all the guys and they seemed to approve. The only problem was Embry. The look on his face was one of a man seeing the sun for the first time. OH CRAP!

"Hey Embry, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yea man," Embry replied and followed me outside. "What's up?"

"Just a question, did you just imprint?" I questioned.

"Ummm… yea," Embry studdered.

"On who?" I questioned while trying to keep my cool. It might not be MY SAMANTHA, right?

"Samantha" he replied.

Chapter 15- DRAMA (part 4)

"WHAT THE CRAP? NO! HOW? WHY?" I screamed at him. Now I've lost it. "How could this happen? I love her. No! How? Why?"

"I don't know? Man, I'm really sorry." He said.

"We need to talk to Sam. You stay here, I will go get him," I said. I walked in the house trying to calm myself down.

"Sam, Embry and I need to talk to you," I said in a monotone voice. I did not walk Samie to know how much this hurt me. She looked up, and her eyebrows creased like Bella's when she was worried. She mouthed are you ok and I nodded, even though I was being torn up inside. She could never know about Embry, but then again what about him? Doesn't he deserve his imprint too? How could I do this to a brother? What should I do?

"Ok," Sam replied breaking me free from the thoughts that were killing me slowly. He followed me outside. "Do you want to phase and talk?"

"NO!" we both said at the same time. Goodness being inside his head while we talk about MY SAMIE. OH NO!

"Ok then, what's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"Well, ummm, I kinda imprinted on Samie," Embry replied.

"Oh… ummm… wow…" Sam stuttered, "hmmm, why don't you tell her and then let her choose?"

"Ok?" I replied shakily. NO! NO! NO! NO! I can't do this! Why did I say ok? Why?

"Sure!" Embry replied. I WANT TO KILL HIM!

"Ok then, it's settled you guys will tell Samie that you both imprinted on her, and then she will decide who she wants to be with," Sam decided.

"One thing though, I need to tell her about imprinting, before we tell her that both of us have imprinted on her," I said.

"Sure, that sounds good; you don't want to scare her," Sam replied and Embry agreed. Well here goes nothing.


End file.
